Kisses and Sparklers
by Jinx2016
Summary: It is Castiel's first 4th of July as a human and Dean wants to show Cas a good time. He gets a little more than he expected. /One shot


Lights sparked along the sky as Sam lit another firework and ran a safe distance away. He grinned at the blue, red, and white lights in the sky, eyes skimming over to his brother and ex-angel sitting by the Impala. Cas had finally started to get used to a life as a human after losing his grace and this was his first Fourth of July as a human. Dean had wanted to make it something the angel would never forget. Even if that meant burning up a field. "We got anymore?!" Sam called through cupped hands as he made his way back to the two. Dean broke from his focused gaze on the package of sparklers he was trying to open and nodded, reaching into a box filled with firecrackers. Sam took the firecrackers Dean handed him, winking at his brother and the angel before once again leaving them alone. Both hunter and ex-angel blushed brightly, turning their gazes away from each other momentarily. Dean swore under his breath at his little brother and finished pulling the plastic wrapping from a sparkler.

"Hey, Cas, come here would ya?" Dean asked. Cas looked away from the lights illuminating his face in blues and reds, sapphire eyes shining slightly brighter. It amazed Dean how different Cas was as a human. He seemed more…free. No longer the unfriendly bird with clipped wings. Dean liked it. Slowly, Cas moved from his spot beside Dean on the hood of the Impala and plopped down in front of the hunter, leaning against Dean's chest. The hunter wrapped his arms around the ex-angel, pushing the sparkler into Cas' hands and lighting it. Castiel's eyes widened in wonder as a miniature firework sparked and snapped on the end of the wand. Cas waved the sparkler in the air around them, making little designs as the sparks flew and not really noticing how his hands had grown closer to the flames.

"Ow!" Cas yelped in pain, dropping the sparker as it burnt his palm and fingers. Dean startled from day dreaming and scooped Cas off of him and jumped to the grass, stomping out the sparkler before it could light the dry grass the Impala was parked on. He then looked to the ex-angel still sitting on the impala, burnt hand cradled gently in his good hand.

"Here, let me see," Dean murmured, holding out a hand and taking Cas' burnt palm. The burn definitely could've been worse. Sparklers could burn up to 1800 or 3000 degrees sometimes so the burn reddening Castiel's palm, pointer, and middle fingers were honestly a blessing verses what could have happened. Still, Cas was new to pain and Dean hated how Cas' eyes looked wet now as he held back the tears of pain. Dean bent down, reaching into the cooler sitting by the Impala's wheels and fished out a few ice cubes. A wince jerked Castiel as the cold cubes pressed against the ex-angel's swelling skin. "Better?" Dean questioned, still holding Cas' hand gently in his own. The ex-angel un-tensed a little and he squeezed Dean's hands a little.

"Better," Cas agreed, giving Dean a small smile. Dean mirrored the look and pressed his lips gently to Cas' palm, making a blush creep over Cas' cheeks again. "Umm…Dean, I…" Dean's face dropped as he realized what he had just done and quickly started to pull away from the angel.

"Shit! Cas…I didn't…you…I –UMPH!" Dean gasped when Cas' lips pressed against his own. At first Dean just stood there, hands still holding Castiel's, heart beating a mile a minute. He would have thought he was dreaming if it wasn't for the loud popping sound of fireworks around him that would have woken him if he were asleep. It was real. Dean pressed against Cas, kissing his angel passionately, bumping noses with the angel when he turned his head for a better angle. Cas opened his eyes, slowly pulling away from Dean, smiling nervously at the hunter. Eyes flicking distractedly to the sky as Sam set off another firework. When Cas' eyes widened Dean turned slightly, watching as the firework's sparks split into two words.

_About Time!_

"Bitch!" Both Cas and Dean shouted at the chuckling younger Winchester.

"Jerks!" Sam shouted back, face split in half with a wide grin as he set up another firework. Both Cas and Dean broke into laughter, green and blue eyes meeting. As their laughter slowly died down Dean leaned forward, capturing his angel's lips with his own.

"Love you," both Dean and Cas murmured against each other's lips simultaneously. They laughed again, staring into each other's eyes as fireworks blazed around them.

* * *

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY MY FELLOW AMERICANS! LET'S WAVE THOSE FLAGS! Please enjoy your night and my fic.**


End file.
